Unwritten
by PlumSauceXx
Summary: A oneshot based on when Lucy left home written to the song Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.


**Hello everyone decided to write this as it popped in my head about a month ago and kept pestering me so I finally decided to write it down. I do not own Fairy Tail or Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield. I hope the readers enjoy it!**

 _ **I am unwritten**_

 _ **Can't read my mind**_

 _ **I'm undefined**_

 _ **I'm just beginning**_

 _ **The pen's in my hand**_

 _ **Ending unplanned**_

Lucy ran to her room keys clenched tightly to her chest as her skirts of the dress she was forced to wear whipped around her legs with her momentum. Tears streaked her face and her blonde hair was coming undone falling from its once perfectly placed style. She kept running down the long corridor until eventually she stopped at a door and threw it open revealing a lavish bedroom. She quickly slipped inside and slammed the door closed and locked it before she slid down the door chest heaving and shaking as she began to sob.

Slowly her hand that wasn't holding her keys reached up and pressed gently to the red flesh on her cheek causing her to wince as she felt the heat of the mark. Slowly she stood up almost tripping in all the material of the gown she wore the light blue cloth flowing around her and bunching up as she struggled to stand. She let out a frustrated huff at the clothing before angrily ripping it off throwing it on the ground leaving her in the corset and slip she was wearing beneath it and kicked off the heels as she stepped over the puddle of material on the floor.

She fisted the two golden keys in her hand and slowly walked to the full length mirror across the room next to a giant four poster bed. She examined herself closely and smiled sadly at what she saw. She saw herself yes, Lucy Heartfilia, daughter to Jude and the late Layla Heartfilia. At fifteen she was the almost replica of her mother. She had the large brown doe eyes, long blonde hair and the same figure her mother boasted. Sadness clenched her chest as she looked at her disheveled state. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders having fallen from the pins that held it up falling down past her hips. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy swollen from the tears that just stopped leaking and her right cheek had a red handprint that was slightly swollen.

Slowly she shook her head and walked over to her desk and sat down and looked out the window that was across from it. Her window overlooked the gardens of the Kozen and all of their splendor. The varieties of rare plants and beautiful flowers set to both amaze you and boast the wealth of the Heartfilia Clan. After all the world she lived in was nothing but a show of who was more wealthier than who and who was in better standing. The life of the wealthy was nothing but showing off and trying to subtly ruin the people around you while playing best friends in front of each other's faces. The world she lived in was something that she did not want to be part of.

 _ **I break tradition**_

 _ **Sometimes my tries are outside the lines**_

 _ **We've been conditioned to not make mistakes**_

 _ **But I can't live that way**_

She smiled sadly at the grandeur around her and knew it was not what she wanted. She then looked down at her clenched fist to the two precious keys inside of her hand. Her two most dear friends and one of the things that she held closest to her heart and one of the links she had left to her mother. She looked back out at the gardens and the sun that was beginning to set and her heart clenched as she made up her mind on what she knew she had to do.

She set the keys down on the desk next to her and pulled a pen and paper to her as she began to pen a letter.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I hope you are well wherever you may be. Myself, I am not doing the best. Papa is so angry all the time and distant. When I see him it is normally to order me around and have me act a certain way in front of guests or to make an appearance at some sort of event. I am starting to feel more and more like a piece of prized meat that will be sold off to the highest bidder. I am not stupid and I know that in our world the children of esteemed families are seen as tickets to higher esteem and used as bargaining chips to help better your wealth and your standing. I cannot do it Mama. I love Papa and I always will but I cannot let myself be something to be bartered off to the highest bidder. I am not a piece of property and I have hopes and dreams and want to achieve those dreams._

 _I want to become a mage. I want to see all of Fiore and have grand adventures and enjoy life. I want to become a novelist and have people enjoy my stories and tales. I don't want to be Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Jude Heartfilia, heiress to the Heartfilia Estates and the ticket to someone else's greed. I want to be just Lucy or Lucy the Celestial Mage or Lucy the Author. I want my titles to be those I earned and not something put on me at birth. I hope you understand Mama but today I am breaking free. I am unlocking the gate from this gilded cage and writing my own story in my own pen and ink and not using the pen and ink that others are trying to use to write my story for me._

 _I know I was supposed to look after Papa and try and give him his happiness back but he doesn't want it Mama. He is so angry and sad and I know when he looks at me it makes him sadder and he doesn't want to see me for me. He has pushed me away and I feel as though I am not his daughter to him but just a tool for his own personal gains. He proved that to me today. He actually struck me Mama. He got mad at me about Aquarius and Cancer and tried to take them from me. He told me Magic was evil and no good could come from it. When I refused he struck me. I ran away and I realized I cannot live this way. In fear of what I treasure most being taken from me. So this is the last time I will be writing to you from the Kozen. My next letter will be coming from hopefully somewhere wonderful._

 _I love you Mama and I miss you dearly._

 _Your Lucky Lucy_

She gently folded up the letter and pulled out an envelope and tucked it inside before sealing it with wax. She then wrote on the envelope the date and Layla's name before tucking it inside a small box. She then took another look at the now darkened sky before standing up.

 _ **Staring at the blank page before you**_

 _ **Open up the dirty window**_

 _ **Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**_

 _ **Reaching for something in the distance**_

 _ **So close you can almost taste it**_

She picked up the box that she had stuck the letter in and grabbed her stationary putting it inside with all of the letters that were already inside of it. She then placed it in the bag before she went to her dresser and grabbed out her key pouch where she tucked her keys gently inside. She then grabbed a money bag that she quickly shoved several jewl notes that she had been stashing away over the last few years. She then grabbed a few casual and what her father would deem as plebian clothes that she had been secretly buying over the years.

After packing the meager belongings she was taking with her she quickly changed into a tshirt a jacket and a miniskirt as well as a pair of knee high boots and then clicked a leather belt around her waist and attached her key pouch. She pulled out one of her gleaming gold keys then pointed it in front of her making an unlocking motion while saying, "Gate of the Giant crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

A man appeared that had braids that braided into U shapes on his head and had four crab like arms coming out of his back. He wore a blue button down shirt and black pants that had different kinds of scissors strapped to the sides and he held two scissors in his hands. When he appeared he posed then said, "You called Lucy-Sama, ebi?"

She smiled at him and replied in a slightly rushed voice, "Yes, I'm leaving tonight, when Papa tried to take you guys from me it was the last straw. I can't lose you or Aquarius. I need you to fix my hair, make it slightly different from now. I am no longer going to be an heiress and I need to blend in with the normal people."

He bowed to her and said, "I will do it quickly, ebi." He then quickly snipped her hair with two scissors and then backed away, "How does it look Lucy-Sama?"

She went over to her mirror and looked at her reflection and smiled, her hair was now to her shoulders in length and he had pulled a small portion into a side ponytail. Her hair was as she wanted it, like an average person and she also knew at this length it would be easier to manage. She turned around and quickly hugged the spirit and tears came to her eyes, "Thank you Cancer. I will speak to you later ok?"

"Of course, ebi." He said with a bow then vanished in a flash of sparkles.

Once he was gone she took one last look around her room knowing it will probably be the last time she would see it. This was the end of this chapter of her life. It was the end of the chapter where her father tried to pen her life down in his own words and it was the beginning of the next chapter where she will be writing down from now on, the words for her own book, her own story.

 _ **Feel the rain on your skin**_

 _ **No one else can feel it for you**_

 _ **Only you can let it in**_

 _ **No one else, no one else**_

 _ **Can speak the words on your lips**_

 _ **Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

 _ **Live your life with arms wide open**_

Lucy sat down at her desk for the last time and pulled out an extra sheet of paper that was still within one of the drawers and another pen she had that was almost out of ink, which is why she didn't pack it and quickly penned a letter.

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _This is primarily for papa but I want to add a bit to everyone since I know one of the maids will be finding this in the morning. I want to thank all of the staff first for looking after me for all of this time and all of the hard work you put in. You have been like family to me and I appreciate all of it. I don't want anyone to worry. I promise I will be fine and a Celestial Mage never breaks their promises. It is time now for me to live my own life and for me to grow into who I need to be. So I am leaving. I'm not saying where I'm going or where I plan to go just that I am planning to fulfill my dreams and become the woman I know I am meant to be._

 _The finery is not for me. Papa, I love you and I always will but I cannot be a bird trapped in a cage. My wings need to spread wide and into the heavens. I love you and I wish you well. I know you will be angry but I know deep down you love me too. I just hope you can eventually forgive me and understand why I am doing what I am doing._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

She picked the note up and put it on her pillow and then quickly unlocked her bedroom door before moving to the sliding glass doors and opened them leading to the balcony. She closed them quickly then moved over to the side where she knew some sturdy vines grew; from her sneaking out several times over the years to look at the stars at night; she smiled fondly at the memories and how comfortable and loved the stars made her feel before she began the task of slowly climbing down. Once she was finally down at the bottom she quickly removed a loose brick in the side of the house and pulled out her mother's whip that was now hers. She strapped it onto her belt then placed the brick back.

She turned around and quickly and silently made her way across the garden keeping a low profile. Even though she knew everyone was asleep she didn't want to risk getting caught. She finally made her way to end of the garden and to the fence that marked the end of the main estate and the slightly public property of the workers that worked for her family. She silently crept by all the houses down the quiet road and tried as best as she could to look inconspicuous. Soon enough she got there and slipped past the gate before quickly running down the road to get as far away from the Kozen that she could. Once she felt she was far enough away she slowed down and let out a breath before an elated cry left her lips. She was free and a huge weight lifted off of her. She then began to skip down the road wondering what adventures were in store for her.

 _ **Today is where your book begins**_

 _ **The rest is still unwritten**_


End file.
